Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on September 12, 2018. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11315 Fans were once again able to make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names and submit. This time, those with the Papa Louie Pals app can submit their Pals to the Customerpalooza using the Flipdecks made in the app. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Wednesday, September 12, 2018, through Tuesday, September 18, 2018. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started on Wednesday, September 19, 2018, and ended on Tuesday, September 25, 2018. Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2018! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! Once all is said and done, the winning fan-made customer will appear in upcoming Gamerias along side your favorites like Mindy, Wally, Ivy and… the one and only… the reason for the season… Mr. Funny in the Bank… KINGSLEY! This year we are teaming up with the Papa Louie Pals app to make this the best Customerpalooza EVER!!!!! As usual, you can simply design and submit your customer all from within the Customerpalooza 2018 web page. However, you can also submit your favorite Pals to Customerpalooza using Flipdecks made in the Papa Louie Pals app! It’s that simple! You have until the end of Tuesday, September 18th to submit your character. Voting will begin Wednesday, September 19th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in an upcoming Papa’s cooking extravaganza! Rounds Hazelnut High Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, September 26, 2018 - http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11396 *1A: Bee (by harrison) vs. Emily (by Tamatim) *1B: Shawn (by Mannie) vs. Fred (by Chela) 2A/2B: - *2A: TBA vs. TBA *2B: TBA vs. TBA Semi-Finals 3A/3B: - *3A: TBA vs. TBA *3B: TBA vs. TBA Hazelnut High Finals Finals: - *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Eclair Academy Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: - *1A: TBA vs. TBA *1B: TBA vs. TBA 2A/2B: - *2A: TBA vs. TBA *2B: TBA vs. TBA Semi-Finals 3A/3B: - *3A: TBA vs. TBA *3B: TBA vs. TBA Eclair Academy Finals Finals: - *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Truffleton U Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: - *1A: TBA vs. TBA *1B: TBA vs. TBA 2A/2B: - *2A: TBA vs. TBA *2B: TBA vs. TBA Semi-Finals 3A/3B: - *3A: TBA vs. TBA *3B: TBA vs. TBA Truffleton U Finals Finals: - *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Torta Tech Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: - *1A: TBA vs. TBA *1B: TBA vs. TBA 2A/2B: - *2A: TBA vs. TBA *2B: TBA vs. TBA Semi-Finals 3A/3B: - *3A: TBA vs. TBA *3B: TBA vs. TBA Torta Tech Finals Finals: - *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Final Four 4A/4B: - * 4A: (Hazelnut High Division Winner) vs. (Eclair Academy Division Winner) * 4B: (Truffleton U Division Winner) vs. (Torta Tech Division Winner) Grand Final 5A: - * 5A: TBA vs. TBA Rounds and Finals Hazelnut High Division Round 1 hazelnuthigh_round1_a.jpg|Bee vs. Emily hazelnuthigh_round1_b.jpg|Shawn vs. Fred Round 2 Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Eclair Academy Division Round 1 Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Round 2 Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Truffleton U Division Round 1 Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Round 2 Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Torta Tech Division Round 1 Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Round 2 Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Final Four Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Grand Final Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Winner Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Trivia * The division names of this year is from universities names. Gallery KCP18gameicon.png KCP18 logo.png Kcp18kingsleydance_blog.gif KCP18 small icon.png KCP18 medium icon.png KCP18 large icon.png KCP18infobanner.png Kingsley's Customer Palooza 2018 - Vote.png Screenshot 2018-09-13 at 7.48.21 AM.png Kingsley's Customer Palooza 2018 - Create.png howto1.jpg Spotlight01 KCP18.jpg 048B2E00-E1AA-4EFA-BE2E-54A30957792C.jpeg FC24AC2E-F294-46D4-A678-6337AEC25CBF.jpeg 976F034C-BE3E-4C6A-92DD-674BC0F9FC75.jpeg 4801A593-144A-4D5D-8CAC-18A028AF0065.jpeg 5106E127-2B0B-47B2-A26D-95CC0E9F44A1.jpeg vote_01.jpg Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments